I Need You, You Don't Need Me
by PiperElizabethMcLean
Summary: From my fic It's Complicated. Katie and Malcolm, a summer thing. One-way love. Friend zoned. Malcolm falls for Katie, but she might not feel the same way about him... Rated T, one-shot part of my other fic check it out! 3rd person


It's Complicated

I Need You, You Don't Need Me

Malcolm/Katie

**For Heyitzsharon. I love you, octoperv! Because you like Malcolm 3**

It was three weeks into May and the summer season when Malcolm came across Katie Gardner in the strawberry fields, her head halfway in the plants, fertilizing them. She wore jean shorts and a black string bikini top; the heat was excessive.

Malcolm would never forget what she was wearing, because of the amount of skin it showed. He had never seen so much of it- he was a fifteen year old boy, of course he'd notice this.

He was carrying slabs of wood to the Hephaestus cabin when he came across this. At first, he didn't realize he was gaping at Travis Stoll's long-time, crush. Maybe it was because she had gotten so tan since he'd last seen her. Or maybe it was because her bottom was faced toward him, skin showing so freely. Whatever the reason, Malcolm dropped the wood.

"Um," Katie said, crawling out of the vines and onto her feet. She bent over, dusting off her knees, giving Malcolm a clear view of something he probably should've looked away from. "Can I help you?"

"N-no," He stuttered, reaching down quickly to scoop up the slabs. "I just... I just didn't see you there." He lied.

"Oh," She laughed, "Yeah. I was just fertilizing, y'know? I got this new stuff this morning- grass clippings, apple peels, and even potato skins!"

While Katie rambled on, Malcolm stood and pretended to listen. He wasn't observing what she was saying, just watching her mouth move. Her lips were really, really pink. Maybe it was because of her tan skin that made them look soft and pink.

"-so, yeah. That's why you need fertilizer." Katie grinned, placing her hands on her hips. She had an "in" belly-button. And a belly-button ring. When did she get that?

"Malcolm! Are you even listening?"

"What?" He said, shaking his head. "Yeah. Er, do you have compost?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Huh?"

"Compost is a natural fertilizer that strawberries love. It's an organic fertilizer and soil made by nature dead, or decaying leaves, grass clippings, and other plant material. You can add shredded newspaper, discarded outer leaves of lettuce, apple peels, and any other vegetable throw-outs from the kitchens into the compost pile. Over time, heat and moisture encourage microbes to break down the plant material, and worms chewing their way through the pile leave behind droppings that add material to the soil. It also is an excellent all-around soil amendment and recommended for nearly every garden." Malcolm rambled.

"Wow, really?" Katie said, wiping her brow. She twisted her hair into a bun with a flick of the wrist. "I never really thought compost was necessary. But if strawberries really love it that much, it can't help to try."

"The satyrs usually eat the leftovers from vegetables and fruits... But you could still ask the kitchens for the extras." Malcolm said, blushing. "I should et going."

"Wait," Katie said, coming forward. "Let me help you with that."

"It's okay," Malcolm said quickly, "I got it."

"Don't be silly," She said, taking the four on top. "There's always room for help."

"Okay," Malcolm said, starting to walk. Katie kept up with him.

"So, how do you know that about compost?" She asked kindly. Katie had gotten taller. She was about as tall as his nose now. The wood bumped against her chest and Malcolm felt uncomfortable.

"Oh," He answered, "I was researching some stuff online one time for my science class. That, and I'm a son of Athena."

"No, really," Katie ginned sarcastically. "I see it in the grey eyes."

Malcolm smiled back at her. That's when he first realized he liked this girl.

~oOo~

"Malcolm!" Katie screeched, running for her best guy friend. She tackled him, making him loose his footing and fell into the beach's soft white sand. "I missed you!"

"Katie," The grey-eyed, blonde son of Athena grinned, "You were only gone for two nights!"

"Oh," Katie's smile fading, "I see... You didn't miss me, then."

She had been on too of Malcolm, her hands on his shoulders and looking into his eyes. While his arms were locked around her waist and respectively above her waist, he stared back into her eyes. Grey on green.

"I did so!" He argued, "You know I did!"

"I know," She giggled, crawling off of him. "You're my best friend. You had to miss me."

Malcolm's smile faltered at the word "friend". When would he tell her his real feelings for her?

"Now come on," She said, "Let's go swimming!"

She pulled her white t-shirt over her head and slipped out of her jean shorts. She had on a blue bikini, and she was even more an than the first day he saw her that summer. It was June, anyway.

Malcolm couldn't help but notice how perfectly fit Katie was. She had a beautiful body. He ran after her, shedding his shirt and tossing it by her clothes.

~oOo~

"Malcolm," Katie whined. "Why do we have to leave?"

It was Saturday night. He had found her at the big party the Party Ponies were hosting in the woods with the satyrs, grinding against any guy without a dance party. She was, needless to say, drunk as a skunk.

"Because," He said patiently, "Somebody already complained to Chiron about your vulgar-"

"If you don't shut up, I'll chop your balls off," She said groggily. As if it was an afterthought, she giggled at herself.

"-threats." Malcolm finished. "Come on, Kate. Time for bed."

"But I'm not even tired," Katie wailed. Malcolm sighed. They were about three miles away from the cabins, and into the woods. He had barely gotten her away from the thumping music and dancing half-bloods; now the difficult part was getting her home safely without her blacking out. Alcohol and ambrosia was bad when mixed together.

Finally, Malcolm scooped her up bridal-style. She didn't seem to complain about that, but she did lean her head into his shoulder.

Just when he thought she was asleep, she spoke up.

"Why are you so nice to me, Malcolm?" She asked.

"What?" He asked, confused.

"I mean, you could get any girl with everything you have. You're smart, funny, cute, and sweet. Why don't you go get a girlfriend?" Katie slurred. Malcolm kept on through the woods.

"I don't know," Malcolm said. He was thankful it was dark out; he was blushing badly.

"You're not gay, are you?" She whispered-yelled.

"No," Malcolm said, "I'm straight."

"Oh," Katie said thoughtfully. "I'd still be your friend if you were. I'd love a gay friend."

"Well I'm not gay." He said in frustration. "I like somebody."

"Shhh," She shushed him, shoving a finger in front of his nose in attempt to quiet him down. "Be quiet."

"No, Katie," Malcolm said, "I need to tell you something."

It's now or never, he thought.

They neared her cabin, and he ended up balancing her with one arm as he opened the door. It was deserted; everyone was at the big party. The fourth of July party. He kicked the door closed with his foot, heading for her bed.

It was the one closest to the door, with the pink bedding and a flower-shaped pillow. She had woven flowers together to go on her headboard. Somehow they were still alive. This didn't surprise Malcolm; she could easily use her powers as a daughter of Demeter to keep them growing and healthy.

"Stay with me," She said groggily, pushing back her covers. "Until I fall asleep?"

"Katie," Malcolm breathed. She ignored him as she pulled the covers over herself.

Katie surprised Malcolm by tossing a wad of clothing in the corner of the room. It looked like her shorts. He gulped and felt uncomfortable for the umpteenth time this summer, thanks to Katie.

She proceeded to pull her t-shirt over her head, exposing two thin, lacy, pink bra straps. The rest was hidden by the comforter.

"I sleep better when I'm cool," She giggled.

"I have to tell you something," Malcolm said, picking up her spare pillow and putting it in his lap. "Katie. Are you listening?"

But she was already leaning forward, throwing up into his pillowed lap. Malcolm would've jumped up out of the way, but the sight of her chest made him want to stay. He knew it was wrong what he was thinking, so he helped her by cleaning up while she dozed off.

"Goodnight," He whispered after he had mopped up. He kissed her forehead and left the cabin before placing a bottle of Advil and Tylenol on her bedside table.

~oOo~

"Watch this!" Katie cried to Malcolm. He sat in the sand with his sunglasses and Polo swim trunks on, watching her.

"I am!" He shouted back to her. Everybody seemed to be out at the camp's beach or at the pool today. It was HOT; indoors was hotter than it was outside.

Malcolm watched as Katie stretched her shoulders back and her chest rose. She was wearing the bathing suit he bought her for her summer sixteenth birthday. It was green with little leaf prints all over it. Okay, so it was a size too small, but that was a secret benefit. She wore it out of kindness, she didn't want to tell him she was too big to wear her present.

Katie flipped off a rock and into the waves. When her head surfaced, Malcolm laughed and clapped for her.

"Good one," He called out. She grinned and hurried out of the waves.

"Don't look at my leg fat," She said once she neared him. She tried covering her legs with her hands until she reached her towel and wrapped it around her.

"Your legs aren't fat," Malcolm told her. He poked her thigh with his finger. "They're perfect."

"Easy for you to say," She said, her eyes flicking to his toned legs, biceps and easily counted six pack abs. "You've got that hot lifeguard body." she joked.

Malcolm smirked as she pulled out a bottle of sunscreen spray. "Spray for me?" She asked.

Malcolm nodded as she sat down in front of him. He could see a bit down on her bottoms, where the white sand dotted her lower back. He was breathless, and again uncomfortable. He wiggled around in his beach chair and looked at her tan back.

"Heavy or light?" He asked her, tearing his eyes away from the hook on her top.

"Light, please." She said in a laid-back tone.

Malcolm breathed inward as he sprayed lightly over her shoulders, dotting her with tiny white specks of sunscreen, SPF 50.

"Now can you rub it in?" She asked, pulling their hair into a bun with that familiar wrist flick.

"Yeah," Malcolm said, his hands shaking as he touched her back. Her skin was so smooth. He rubbed in the sunscreen and pulled back for her inspection.

She cocked her head so she could see a little past her shoulder. "Good enough," She giggled. "Your turn!"

"I already put mine on," He told her lamely. Why was he so stupid to let Annabeth smother him in sunscreen before he left the cabin?

"Okay," She said, holding her hand out to him and she got up. Her thighs had specks of the sand on them. Malcolm's eyes widened behind his glasses.

"I'm going to stay here a bit longer," He said dryly, licking his lips. "I'll just watch for a minute."

She shrugged, "Okay," and ran back to the water.

~oOo~

"I'll miss you," Katie whispered to Malcolm. "I'll see you next summer, right?"

"Right," Malcolm said. He re-adjusted his duffle bag on his shoulder. "Next spring."

"Malcolm-"

"Katie, I really need to say something." He interrupted. He ran his finger through his hair nervously. "If you don't mind."

"Okay, sure." She said, "I need to say something, too."

"Katie..." He said, looking around to save him some time. Everyone was gone except the usual year-long stayers. Percy and Annabeth waved at the departing Huntresses as they sprinted away down the hill toward a silver ride; the moon chariot in disguise. "I think I love you." he blurted out.

Katie stare at him for a moment. Then, as I she just realized what he said, her eyes widened. "Malcolm."

"I really, really love you. And... And I tried telling you that night you were really drunk but you threw up all over me-,"

"Malcolm-"

"-and I cleaned it all up and stuff... But then the next day you had a hangover and I didn't want to tell you then-"

"Malcolm!"

"-And I guess I didn't tell you the other days because I didn't think you'd like me back, I was so scared-"

"MALCOLM!" Katie said, shoving her hand over my mouth. "Shut up!"

"Imvswry."

"What?"

"Imvswry."

Katie removed her hand. "Huh?"

"I am sorry."

"I... Malcolm, I was going to tell you..." She paused, and closed her eyes. "Malcolm, Travis and I hooked up last night."

Malcolm's eyes widened, and his face paled.

"We're sort of a thing, now." Katie continued. "I'm his girlfriend."

"Really," Malcolm said, but he was still hearing the same words over and over. She hooked up with Travis. Last night. While he was up all night thinking of how to declare his love to her today.

"Uh-huh," She said, looking up into his eyes. "Malcolm. I'm really, REALLY sorry-"

"Katie," Malcolm sighed. "I need you to understand-"

"I understand. You like me."

Malcolm stared into her very familiar green eyes. If he saw a picture of just her eyes he'd be able to know they were hers, they were so recognizable to him.

He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers.

"Malcolm!" Katie shouted angrily, pushing him back with her hands on his chest. "Stop!"

"I love you, Katie. More than you'll know." Malcolm said, his voice almost pleading.

"Malcolm," She said, stepping back from him. "I don't think we should be friends anymore."

He stared at her back. "What?"

"Don't call me," She shook her head, "Don't text. Just don't talk to me... Anymore. Ever. Forget this summer ever happened."

She ran down the hill away from him.

"I need you," He whispered after her as he blinked back tears. "I love you, Katie Gardner."

But she didn't look back as she hopped into her father's car and drove away.

**I know... Rejection is sad. But that's why it's under my story 'It's Complicated'! Check that out!**

**R&R?**


End file.
